


Healing for Her Heart

by instalockreyna



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Caring Reyna, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Injured Sage, Reyna and Sage bonding, Sage finally catching a break... kind of, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instalockreyna/pseuds/instalockreyna
Summary: Sage gets injured on a mission. Reyna blames herself, and Reyna takes care of Sage when they get back home.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Healing for Her Heart

“Come on! Set her down right here!”

Reyna and Phoenix set her down on the bed. Multiple doctors and nurses immediately rush over to the fatally wounded Sage’s aid. Both duelists sit down and take a moment to finally take a breath.

Phoenix’s coat is all covered in blood, not being able to distinguish how much is even his. Jett is also covered in blood, leaning with her forearm against the wall. They’re all tired, after how far they just had to run.

“Contusion on the rib cage! Get me a sterilizer now! Get some ice too!” One of the doctors yelled.

A nurse approached Phoenix and Jett, who seemed to be in major panic, this is not the type of memorable experience for a first mission.

“Just breathe, slow it down.” The nurse said as she guided Phoenix and Jett to a sink to clean themselves off.

Gunshots could still be heard in the distance, while all the commotion inside the medical tent was going on. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Jett, Phoenix, and Reyna all turned to the familiar voice. It was Brimstone and Cypher at the entrance.

Reyna had been crouched down, covering her eyes with her eyes shut, seemingly trying to block out reality.  _“Why her? Of all people? I should be the one laying down dead! But instead... her.”_

Jett simply pointed toward Sage’s direction. Brimstone immediately walked over, pushing medical staff aside.

“Jesus Christ! Sage?!” Brimstone turned back around to look at the 3 other agents. “What the hell happened? Wasn’t there 5 of you too?!” He looked around, Phoenix and Jett bloodied everywhere. Reyna on the other hand, was relatively unscathed. 

Jett cleared her voice, “We got ambushed, commander. There were so many- too many. There was like, 50 of them! We tried to get the fuck out of there, but Reyna and Sage got hit by a grenade. Breach is still out there. He is probably still holding them back out there.. I hope.”

Reyna got up and peered over to see Sage. She was laying there seemingly... lifeless. The same Sage who always brought life wherever she went. There were gashes and deep cuts everywhere along her body. For the first time in a long time, Reyna felt... weak. Useless. Like a spectator, watching the world from the outside, powerless to do anything.

_ “Please.. you can take away everything but  my everything . But only her, please god. She is the world to me. Please... let her live, even if it’s just to see the next day. I.. am nothing without her. Don’t take her away. One more day, or even just a second. Just let her live. I must see her smile again. Just... please.” _

Something wet seemed to form in Reyna’s eye. It vanished as quick as it came though.

“Alright rooks, we’re headed back out. As long as we still have Reyna we’re still in this. Let’s go.” Brimstone commanded.

“B-back... out? Out there?” Jett sounded frightened, filled with anxiety.

“We can’t let Kingdom secure that radianite. We’re saving the world out here rook, this is the job!”

Reyna suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the Moroccan. 

“Hey, Sage is gonna be alright. We have to complete the mission. We must find Breach, I have lost enough family. I can’t lose this one too.” 

Reyna got up, the veterans her and Cypher following behind Brimstone. Phoenix and Jett following up suit behind them.

She picked up the vandal that Sage had painted for her. A white landscape with Sakura trees and pink pedals on it. She held it firm and close, before she began to glow.

** “They will cower.” **

————

_ A week later. _

Skye was making her way down the hallway, about to start her morning shift and opening up the infirmary.

“Is she alright?” 

Skye turned her head away from her clipboard toward the voice. It was Reyna, sitting down waiting outside the infirmary with some neatly folded clothes next to her. It seemed she had already been there for a while.

“Oh. G’day mate. How long ya been waiting here?”

No answer. She was just met by a cold stare from the empress.

“Uh. Well, she’s right in here.” She opened the doors and pulled open the curtain to where Sage was settled. 

She was laid down, asleep on the medical bed and some of her face and neck wrapped in bandages.  ~~ Is it messed up that she thought it looked cute like that?  ~~

“She’s fine for the most part, any fatal injuries have been repaired. There’s just gonna be some bruising and other small wounds.” Skye pulled down the thin blanket draped over her revealing more bandages covering her body.

Reyna grit her teeth, kicking herself internally.  _ “How could I let this happen? Why couldn’t she have just healed herself instead of me?”  _

“Thanks Skye. I will be taking her back now.” 

“Alright mate, we’ll wheel the bed to your room then.” 

Reyna scooped Sage from the bed and began carrying her out of the room.

“No, this will be fine. Just open the door for me.”

“Erm.. sure thing I guess.” Skye pushed the infirmary door open for her as she just walked out carrying the unconscious Sage. “Take care of her mate!”

———

Sage woke up, vision blurred and tucked under warm covers.. in their room? What happened? She recalled her and Reyna getting hit by a some explosives during a mission, but passing out shortly after healing Reyna.  _ “Why am I wrapped in so many bandages? When did I put on Delilah’s hoodie?” _

She began hearing noises, more specifically a voice. Something along the lines of “I’m sorry” and “Never again.” Sage tried to turn around, but realized that she was being held in place by someone’s arm draped over her waist. She felt something wet and luscious softly touch her cheek.

_ “Gracias, a dios.” _

“Buenos días mi amor. Did you sleep well?”

Reyna flipped Sage around so that they could be facing each other.

“Dios mía, I forgot how pretty you are cariño.”

A blushed suddenly formed around Sage’s face, the parts that weren’t covered with bandages anyways. She, for some reason, felt shy for no reason, as she did a lot of the time with Reyna.

She leaned in and softly kissed her on the cheek. She pulled away for a split second before diving back in and crashing their lips together. She held onto her tightly, wishing to not let go.

“Ay, speak to me cariño. I’m feeling... lonely.”

“H-hello. What had happened while I was unconscious?”

“I finished the mission, and you were sent back here to get treated. They just released you today.”

“Oh.. so it has been a while then.”

“A few days, give or take.”

Sage slid closer and buried her face in the crook of Reyna’s neck, letting out a tired groan. Reyna wished she could stay this way forever.

Reyna examined the parts of her body that were bandaged up. There were some on her left leg and around her forearms, as well as along her neck and her face.

“You should have healed yourself cariño. It pains me to see you like this.”

The smaller woman let out a small sigh.

“You would not understand” she mumbled.

_ “Don’t tell me that. Why did you heal me? There is no good reason is there? I’m... I’m so fucking useless.” _

“Hmm. What I do understand is that you’re probably hungry right now.”

———

Sage was doing origami on the kitchen table as she was waiting for Reyna to finish making food. There were paper birds and butterflies as well as other animals scattered across the table.

“Pretty art made by an even prettier person.”

Sage blushed looking at Reyna as she set the bowl down on the table.

“You.. remembered how to make congee?” 

Sage reached for the spoon ready to dig in, but her hand was pushed away.

“Not so fast. l’ll feed you, just sit back and keep looking adorable.”

“I have no complaints about that.”

Reyna scooped up a spoonful of the congee, gently blowing on it before feeding it to Sage.

As she was scooping up more of the rice soup, she saw Sage struggling to lift up the pot of tea through the corner of her eye. 

Reyna placed her hand over Sage’s and guided her hand into pouring the tea. Some burn marks were left on Reyna’s hand since the handle was small, her knuckles basically rubbing against the hot container.

_ “Fuck! I deserved that.” _

She kept feeding Sage as they waited for the tea to cool down. She even ate some of Sage’s food when she thought she wasn’t looking, the latter didn’t mind it though.

“You constructed the congee well. It tasted very good.”

“I’ve tasted things much better than that.” She gave a little wink at Sage punctuating the statement.

She received a very weak slap to the arm after a few seconds, the implications realized by Sage.

“You love toying around with my emotions and teasing me is that right?”

“Mm. No.” She gently kissed her forehead. “I love  you , my little dove.”

The blush on Sage’s face grew deeper as she covered her flushed face in her hands.

“Stop that...” Sage looked off to the side and pouted. “I do as well,” she whispered the second part, but Reyna still heard it and wore a smirk on her face.

———

“Hah, I win” Reyna laughed triumphantly, setting down her final card.

“No. No you did not.”

“Shh it’s okay to accept a loss cariño.”

“The 2 of Spades was your final card, correct?”

“Mhm.”

“If you end with that card it becomes an automatic loss. I win.”

“I don’t like this game... How’s your leg by the way?” Reyna gave a small squeeze on her thigh causing Sage to wince from the sharp pain.

“Lo siento! Let me get some ice.” She wasted no time running to their refrigerator and grabbing an ice pack. She kept adjusting the ice pack on Sage’s thigh as per her instruction.

“Move right... now up. Ow! Yes, right there Delilah.”

Reyna propped Sage’s injured leg on top of a pillow. She kept looking at the injuries. She kept having flashbacks to the hospital. 

“What is wrong? Is there something on your mind?”

Reyna snapped back to reality. “Oh, no. It’s nothing.”

“I want to know. Tell me.”

“It’s nothing cariño. Don’t worry your pretty head over it.”

Sage wrapped her arms around Reyna’s neck and gave her puppy eyes while pouting. 

“Please tell me Delilah. I need to know.”

Reyna let out a deep sigh. 

“Fine. I was just... thinking about- or rather was concerned about your injuries. This should have never even happened in the first place. Why did you heal me when you yourself were injured?”

Sage thought for a moment, trying to recall what happened that day. Her head began to feel fuzzy, her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest and shatter into a million pieces.

“I-... I cannot recall what had happened that day. However, when I think about it... it just seems like the right thing to do. I know that I may be able to heal and bring the dead back to life... but I would still die in your place despite knowing that. It may sound like insanity, but that is just the truth on how I feel.”

Reyna felt her heart very vulnerable at this moment. She pulled Sage close into an embrace and rested her head atop of the smaller woman’s.

“You... you wield a power to do the impossible. You can bring people back to life, and heal physical and emotional wounds that way. It is a kinder power than any other, yet somehow the wielder of it is even more kind.”

After a bit of hugging and letting out their feelings, Reyna turned on the TV as they watched together, but that didn’t last very long.

“I’m bored again cariño.”

Sage giggled and let out a yawn immediately after. “Well, what would you like to do then?”

Reyna grinned and pulled Sage onto her lap and began massaging her shoulders. “I don’t know, what do you want do do? Hmm?” 

Sage’s eyelids suddenly felt droopy and she started leaning back into Reyna, not being able to sit upright.

“I wa-.. want to....” The words drifted and fizzled out as she went limp on Reyna.

It was cute sight seeing Sage asleep with her neck drooped over to the side, but that sleeping position looked everything but comfortable. Reyna laid down on the couch and adjusted Sage to be sleeping atop her. 

The smaller woman nuzzled her head against Reyna. Reyna began stroking the Chinese woman’s soft hair in response, the unconscious Sage instinctively clutching onto Reyna’s body.

“You wanted to sleep? Or did you just want to cuddle?”

Sage let out a small murmur, “yes.”

Reyna chuckled. “I’ll just take that as both then.”

Sage opened her eyes slightly and looked up at Reyna. “Wha- you.. talk..ing-“

Reyna ran her fingers over Sage’s eyelids, closing them.

“Don’t worry about it. Rest now.”

She stroked Sage’s back as the smaller woman lay atop her, inducing purrs from the Chinese. She gave a slow yet gently kiss on the forehead.

Reyna pulled a blanket over Sage and made sure to keep her close as possible. Sage drifted off to sleep and Reyna as well, not too long after.

“Dulces sueños, a mi angelita.”

**Author's Note:**

> Breach lived btw. They all bought him cases of beer for risking his life :D


End file.
